


The Fault in his Plan

by RedQ



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry heard everything, Coma patients can still hear, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Spoof, Wells is a creep, Wells is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQ/pseuds/RedQ
Summary: Wells shouldn’t have run his mouth around Barry Allen. He should have realized auditory functions were the last senses to degenerate, that Barry would hear what he was saying, that he would hear EVERYTHING.





	The Fault in his Plan

* * *

****

* * *

**The Fault in his Plan**

* * *

 "What are you doing?" Caitlin asked in exasperation.

"He likes this song," Cisco said stooping down to peer into her patient's face.

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" Caitlin sighed, prying open one of her patient's eyes to shine a light in it.

"I checked his Facebook page," Cisco grinned, "I mean, he can still hear everything, right?"

"Auditory functions _are_ the last sensory faculties to degenerate," Caitlin shrugged, straightening the nasal cannula on the man's face before walking away from the bed.

She paused in her tracks when she heard a loud gasp come from the bed behind her.

"Oh my God!" Cisco shrieked.

"He's up!" Caitlin said rushing toward the bed, where her previously comatose patient was now _sitting up_.

"Where am I?" the man gasped, as Caitlin rushed over to him, "Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm a doctor," Caitlin said quickly, trying to get him to lay back in bed, "I'm trying to _help_ you."

"I said get away from me!" the man yelled hysterically, "What did you people _do_ to me?!"

"We didn't do anything to you, dude," Cisco said in amusement, looking like he was fighting back a laugh, "Just calm down, man. Everything's fine."

The patient continued to fight them, though, and wouldn't stop struggling until Caitlin backed away from the bed, putting her hands up where he could see them.

"We're not going to hurt you," she said impatiently, "I'm just trying to check you over."

"You're trying to _kill_ me!" her patient yelled in a panic, "I _heard_ you! You're trying to kill me!"

Caitlin let out an impatient sigh. She knew the guy was confused, but she had never had a patient get this hysterical on her before.

"Mr. Allen," she said calmly, "No one's trying to kill you. What makes you think we're trying to kill you?"

"I heard you talking about it!" the man shouted.

"What's going on in here?" a voice said from the doorway.

They all turned their heads to see Dr. Wells in the doorway. Surprise flitted across his face when his eyes landed on the patient in the bed, seeing that he was awake. Dr. Wells smiled warmly at the boy.

"Mr. Allen," he said pleasantly, rolling forward, "You're awake. It's about time! There's a lot to discuss."

"Like how you're trying to _kill_ me?!" the patient accused, scrambling to the far side of the bed, "I recognize your voice! You're the one trying to kill me!"

The smile slid from Dr. Wells' face then, quickly being replaced by a frown.

"He's just a little confused," Caitlin explained quietly.

"I'm not confused!" the panicking man shouted, "This creep is trying to kill me! I heard him talking about it! He was hovering over my bed, talking about killing me!"

Caitlin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Coma patient do dream sometimes," she reasoned, "It's possible that you took the voices surrounding you and your brain morphed it into your own--"

"I wasn't dreaming!" the man yelled, "I heard him clear as day! He was talking about how weak and helpless I am! How he would have given anything to have me so vulnerable before this! How--"

"Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said calmly, "I think you need to--"

"How he's been _watching_ me grow up!" Barry continued, "Science fairs and soccer games! How he wanted to _destroy_ me but now he has to _create_ me! He's a fucking stalker who's trying to kill me!"

Cisco and Caitlin both stood there in utter shock and confusion, looking back and forth between Dr. Wells and the patient shouting accusations.

"Dude," Cisco said, stepping forward, "Do you know who you're talking to? This is Dr. Harrison Wells, founder of--"

"I know damn well who I'm talking to!" Barry yelled furiously, "I'm talking to the creepy, bloodthirsty _stalker_ who's been coming into my room every night to ramble about fate and reckonings."

Barry glared at Dr. Wells then, who was now just sitting in his chair, eyes wide with shock as the patient continued to shout at him.

"What the fuck did I ever do to _you_?!" Barry spat, "Nothing is forgiven? What the hell does _that_ mean?! I've never even _met_ you! Here I thought I was the stalker, reading your autobiography multiple times, but you've been _following_ me and plotting to kill me for absolutely no reason!"

"Dr. Snow," Wells said quietly, "I think you ought to sedate our patient before someone gets hurt here."

Caitlin nodded, casting a nervous glance at the man in the bed before reaching for a syringe.

"No!" Barry shouted, his eyes going wide, "No!"

Caitlin approached him cautiously, worried he was going to do something reckless in his panicked state. Something happened then, though. One moment the patient was there, staring at her in terror, and then he was suddenly gone, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What the...?!" she gasped.

They all looked around the cortex, but the patient was gone. He just _disappeared_. The other two both looked at Dr. Wells when they heard him let out a heavy sigh. He had removed his glasses and was now rubbing his eyes in exasperation.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan."

* * *


End file.
